


I Need You Too

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Season/Series 08, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, I’m sorry, he whispers against Dean’s neck, almost inaudible between their panting and shuddering breaths and gasps and moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Too

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Dean/Cas porny drabble I had written to [Fea](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com) in her ask box. It was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/49154304305/a-dean-cas-porny-drabble).

"Dean, I’m sorry, he whispers against Dean’s neck, almost inaudible between their panting and shuddering breaths and gasps and moans.

"I know, Cas," Dean answers, letting out a groan when Cas adjust his hips and hits a spot that sends waves of pleasure over Dean. Cas continues thrusting as he licks the sweat droplets forming on Dean’s neck.

Dean wraps his arms around Cas tighter, forcing Cas deeper into him with every thrust. “I—” Dean can’t seem to find the words. He wants to say “love you,” but Cas just barely came back and he doesn’t want the angel to disappear on him again.

So instead Dean says, “missed you,” as Cas brings him closer and closer to climax. Cas nods into his neck and lifts his head up to press his lips to Dean’s.

“Me, too,” he echoes, and Dean can tell that Cas is almost gone as well because their rhythm is no longer steady.

Dean kisses Cas again, clutching his face in his hands, not wanting to let him go, not ever again, and can’t the stupid angel get that? That he needs his feathery ass and lips and body pressed against his and by his side all the time? He needs to stop leaving because Dean doesn’t think he can take much more of the loneliness he suffers when he’s not around or doesn’t answer.

After a few more pants and pistoned hips, both of them tumble over the edge together, clutching on to each other as they shake and tremble from the aftershocks.

Cas kisses Dean again, still holding on to him tightly, and then moves to his ear, “I need you, too,” he says in a broken, timid voice, and it’s not because he’s still recovering from the high.

Dean holds onto Cas tighter, feeling a tear drop on his skin from the angel’s eyes, and Dean’s eyes tear up because it’s everything he wanted to hear. That the angel felt the same way, that they both need each other. He presses a kiss to Cas’s temple and just holds him, grateful he has his angel in his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [Tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com).


End file.
